<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment, A Droplet by taichara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400746">A Moment, A Droplet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara'>taichara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting in Erebos, Saga sees ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment, A Droplet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Prompt:</i> 201 -- "Diamond"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to wait, knowing what they were about to attempt the instant Shion returned.  And oh, Shion himself was more than enough pain for him alone -- but it was harder still, for Saga, in the pauses between dead heartbeats.</p>
<p>Such as right that very moment.</p>
<p>Opposite his perch at the black-iron table, half turned away, Camus nursed a goblet arterial as his hair, brooding.</p>
<p>And Saga glimpsed the faintest glitter against the dead milky cheek.</p>
<p>Ice.  </p>
<p>He could hear Camus' rasp as if the man spoke.  Ice; a flicker of hoarfrost.</p>
<p>But Saga knew.</p>
<p>And held his tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>